My Hyung, Chullie
by ryorachan
Summary: Heechul keluar dari gank yang dia bentuk karena sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya. tapi para Dongsaengnya ada yang tidak setuju dengan keputusannya dan berniat membujuk Heechul agar kembali ke gank. Anggotanya gank itu antara lain Heechul, Kyuhyun, Changmin, Chansung, Yoochun, Yunho,JaeJoong, dan Junsu Pairing Sichul, Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu
1. Chapter 1

My Hyung, Heechul

Cast : Heechul, Kyuhyun, Changmin, Chansung, Yoochun, Yunho, JaeJoong, dan Junsu

Genre : Bisa dibilang drama Komedi

" Hyung, Kau serius ingin berhenti dari Group ini? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah khawatir

" Ne, Aku sudah memutuskannya dan tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya, Kyuhyun "

" Hyung, Engkaulah alasan aku bergabung di Group ini. Kalau kau keluar bagaimana denganku? "

" Kau bilang aku adalah Hyung kesayanganmu, tapi kau tidak pernah mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan. Kau sudah besar pasti kau bisa menemukan kehidupan yang kau inginkan "

" Min, Hyung pergi dulu, Ne "

" Ne, Heechul Hyung, Hati – hati di jalan "

" Bye " Itulah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Heechul pada Kedua Dongsaeng terdekatnya, Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Keduanya hanya bisa melihat punggung Heechul yang perlahan menghilang di kejauhan dengan wajah sedih, Changmin hanya diam dengan pandangan sedih sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah menangis.

" Kalian harus merelakannya, Dia pergi ke tempat dan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Kalau kalian menyayangi dan menghormatinya kalian harus bisa menerima keputusannya " Kata JaeJoong Lembut sambil membelai kepala keduanya.

.

.

.

Heechul adalah 'Ketua ' sebuah Group yang berisi beberapa Namja tampan dari keluarga kaya raya yang memiliki sedikit masalah dalam menjaga perilaku, Bukan perilaku kriminal tapi lebih ke perilaku jahil dan temperamental. Anggotanya Heechul, Kyuhyun, Changmin, Chansung, Yoochun, Yunho, JaeJoong, dan Junsu. Group yang dikenal dengan nama HeeLine ini sangat terkenal dikalangan para pelajar dan lingkungan sekitar. Bukan hanya karena anggotanya yang memiliki wajah cantik dan tampan tapi karena karakter mereka masing – masing yang bisa dibilang bermacam – macam.

Karena telah menemukan belahan Jiwanya Heechul memutuskan untuk keluar dari kehidupannya yang lama. Dia memilih untuk mencari kehidupan baru dan melupakan semua keburukan yang terjadi di masa lalunya dengan Namja religius yang telah berhasil merebut dan menundukkan hati Cinderella pemarah itu, Choi Siwon adalah nama calon suaminya.

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan Heechul,

" Choi Siwon, Apakah kau bersedia menerima Kim Heechul sebagai Istrimu? "

" Ne, Saya bersedia "

" Kim Heechul, Apa kau bersedia menerima Choi Siwon sebagai Suamimu? " Tanya sang pendeta

" Aku bersedia " Jawab Heechul dengan senyuman di wajah cantiknya

" Sekarang aku nyatakan kalian resmi menjadi suami istri Choi, Selamat " Kata Sang pendeta sambil tersenyum

" CHUKAE, HEECHUL HYUNG " Teriak Junsu, Chansung, Yoochun, dan pasangan YunJae dengan wajah gembira sementara pasangan ChangKyu hanya diam dengan wajah sedih sambil bertepuk tangan

" Gomawo " Heechul memeluk para sahabatnya

" YA! Memangnya kalian sedang menghadiri pemakaman. Kenapa wajah kalian kusut seperti itu " Bentak Heechul pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun yanng mempoutkan bibirnya

" Hyung, serius dengan hal ini? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara lemah

" Ne, Aku tidak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya "

"Haaaaaah " Pasangan Changkyu menghela nafas panjang yang entah apa artinya

" YA KALIAN INI JINJJA! "

" Cindy, Jangan marah – marah di hari bahagia ini " Bujuk Siwon

" Aku kesal melihat wajah mereka, Siwonie "

" Kalian berdua terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan Chullie, Tenanglah aku akan menjaganya dengan baik " Kata Siwon dengan senyuman lebarnya

" ..."

" Chullie Hyung, mau bulan madu kemana? " Tanya Chansung dengan semangat

" Ke Paris "

" Oh, Paris " Jawab Chansung sambil tersenyum nakal

" Shim Chansung, Kau tidak berencana meletakkan gps dan kamera mini di tas kami kan? "

" A...Ap..Apa yang kau bicarakan Chullie Hyung, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal semacam itu " Kilah Chansung yang menggerutu dalam hati karena rencananya dapat dengan mudah diketahui oleh Heechul

" Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan dalam kepalamu. Kau lupa aku adalah ketua Group ini "

" Hehehe " Chansung hanya tertawa dengan wajah terpaksa mendengar penjelasan Heechul

" Hyung, jangan lupakan kami " Kata Yoochun sambil memeluk erat Heechul

" Memangnya aku mau kemana, Jidat lebar. Aku hanya akan pergi bulan madu "

" Hyung, kalau ada yang mengganggumu cepat hubungi kami " Kata Junsu sambil mengepalkan tangannya

" Jangan Khawatir, Suie. Siwon akan melindungiku meskipun terlihat lemah dia pemegang sabuk hitam karate " Puji Heechul sambil menepuk dada Siwon

" Terima kasih semuanya atas perhatian kalian pada Heechul Hyung. Kumohon tenanglah dan percayakan dirinya padaku, Sekarang dia telah menjadi tanggung jawabku dan aku akan berusaha menjaganya dengan baik "

" Kalian semua membuatku terlihat seperti anak kecil, Ini semua terlalu berlebihan "

" Kenapa dia bisa termakan rayuan Gombal pendeta itu, Tetap saja kami tidak rela " Gerutu ChangKyu

.

.

.

End or Tbc ?


	2. Chapter 2

My Hyung, Heechul

Cast : Heechul,Siwon, Kyuhyun, Changmin, Chansung, Yoochun, Yunho, JaeJoong, dan Junsu

Genre : Drama Komedi

Anyeong

Satu lagi FF dengan pairing Sichul buatan Ryora semoga anda suka...

Chapter pertama ini saya buat untuk Cherry-san yang sepertinya suka sekali dengan pairing Sichul dan KyuChul.

Happy Reading ^^v

.

.

.

Heechul dan Siwon turun dari mobil yang menjemput mereka dari bandara. Keduanya terlihat senang dengan indahnya pemandangan pulau Jeju. Merka berdua akan menghabiskan waktu bulan madu selama seminggu penuh di Pulau Jeju yang terkenal dengan keindahan alamnya

" Wah, pemandangan disini indah sekali " Kata Heechul sambi tersenyum senang

" Udaranya masih sejuk karena alamnya masih alami "

" Tuan dan Nyonya Choi, mari saya bawakan kopernya kamar anda sebelah sini " Kata seorang room boy. Heechul dan Siwon mengikuti Room boy tersebut menuju sebuah villa kecil bergaya tradisonal yang dihiasi dengan taman kecil disekelilingnya. Beberapa meter dari kamar mereka juga ada Villa kecil bergaya sama.

" Apa kamar sebelah sana kosong? " Tanya Heechul pada Room Boy yang sedang membuka pintu kamar dan memasukkan koper Heechul dan Siwon.

" Tidak, Tuan. Kamar tersebut disewa oleh pasangan muda. Hampir semua kamar di dekat kamar ini, sudah disewa sejak kemarin malam "

" Oh, begitu "

" Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan " Sang Room Boy berdiri di depan pintu bersiap akan pergi

" Tidak, terima kasih "

" Kalau anda memerlukan apapun anda bisa memanggil saya melalui telepon, Tuan. Saya permisi "

" Khamsahamnida " Siwon dengan sopan tersenyum dan memberikan sedikit tip untuk Room Boy tersebut.

" Kita harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang memberikan paket perjalanan ini pada kita, Cindy "

" Ne, kurasa kau benar " Heechul memandangi interior kamar dengan gaya tradisional

" Kurasa mereka tidak bersungguh – sungguh bilang tidak menyetujui pernikahan kita "

" Siapa yang tahu " Jawab Heechul sambil memandang keluar jendela

" Cindy, Bukankah disini romantis " Siwon memeluk pinggang Heechul dari belakang

" Ne, Simba "

" Cindy, Aku benar – benar senang akhirnya kita bisa menikah "

" Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau Ayahmu bisa datang ke pernikahan kita dan memberikan restunya "

" Cindy, jangan bahas masalah ayahku disini. Merusak suasana, kalau dia ayah yang baik dia tidak akan menelantarkanku "

" Simba, maafkan aku " Heechul mengecup singkat bibir Siwon

" Cindy "

" Kita nikmati bulan madu kita, hanya akan ada kau dan aku " Heechul berniat mencium Siwon sekali lagi namun Siwon menghentikannya

" Tutup dulu jendela dan pintunya, Cindy " Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum nakal

.

.

.

" Cindy, Gwenchana? " Tanya Siwon pada Heechul yang tengah terbaring lemas di ranjang dalam keadaan telanjang

" Hah..hah..kau memang benar – benar bertenaga kuda " Keluh Heechul dengan nafas terengah –engah

" Tapi kau suka kan? " Tanya Siwon sambil mencium pipi Heechul

" Hmm, Simba, Aku lapar " Rengek Heechul dengan suara manja

" Aku pesankan makanan, kau ingin makan apa? " Kata Siwon sambil memegang telepon

" Apa saja asal kau menyuapiku "

" Ne "

Heechul ingin kembali memejamkan matanya sebentar karena tenaganya sudah dikuras habis oleh Siwon namun gagal karena Siwon terus mengganggunya dengan menciumi wajah dan leher Heechul.

" Simba, geli "

" Cindy, satu ronde lagi, Ne " pinta Siwon sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Heechul

" ... " Heechul menatap lurus mata Siwon

" Please " Siwon mengeluarkan Puppy eyesnya

" Do as you want " Heechul memeluk tubuh Siwon

Selama hampir 20 menit mereka memadu kasih, Siwon dengan serius memberikan Kissmark di leher dan dada Heechul ,

" Ting...Tong... Room Service " Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya

" Simba, buka pintunya " Pinta Heechul dengan nafas memburu

" Nanti saja " Gerutu Siwon yang sudah dikuasai nafsu setan

" Kasihan dia menunggu atau kau ingin aku yang membuka pintunya " Bujuk Heechul

" Andwe, biar aku saja. Aku tidak mau ada namja lain melihat penampilanmu seperti ini " Dengan cepat Siwon mengambil jubah mandi dan memakainya. Siwon membuka pintu kamar sambil tersenyum.

" Room Service, Tuan " Kata sang pelayan yang sedikit terpesona dengan otot dada Siwon yang sedikit terlihat di bailk jubah mandi yang dia pakai

" Khamsahamnida " Siwon tersenyum pada pelayan wanita tersebut

" Selamat menikmati makanannya, Tuan. Saya permisi " Sang pelayan tersebut pamit dengan wajh sedikit merah karena malu

" Berani sekali kau membuat wanita itu jatuh hati padamu, Simba "

" Aku hanya tersenyum padanya " Siwon duduk di ranjang dan meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di sebelah Heechul

" Sepertinya dia malu melihat otot dadamu " Heechul merapikan jubah mandi yang dipakai Siwon asal – asalan

" Makan ini, Cindy " Siwon menyuapi Heechul sepotong wafel

" Kau sudah membuat badai Kissmark di tubuhku " Heechul duduk dengan tubuh telanjang yang hanya ditutupi selimut.

" Ini sebagai tanda kalau kau sudah ada yang punya "

" Hah, dasar posesive " Gerutu Heechul sambil memakan wafel yang disuapkan Siwon

" Setelah ini apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Cindy? "

" Tidur, badanku sakit semua karena dirimu "

" Kau mau aku pijat? " Siwon menyuapi Heechul dengan potongan wafel terakhir

" Tentu saja "

" kalau begitu berbaringlah " Siwon menyingkirkan nampan berisi piring kosong dan duduk di sebelah Heechul yang tengah berbaring dengan keadaan toples. Siwon mulai memijat kaki Heechul

" Simba, awas kalau tanganmu menyentuh bagian yang aneh - aneh "

" Apa itu sebuah permintaan? " Goda Siwon

" Simba, aku serius "

Tanpa Heechul dan Siwon sadari ada dua pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka melalui teropong,

" Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang berbuLan madu " Kata Kyuhyun sambil memegangi teropongnya

" Karena mereka memang sedang berbulan madu, Kyu Pabo " Gerutu Changmin di sebelah Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menggunakan teropong untuk melihat apa yang Heechul dan Siwon lakukan

" Tidak kusangka, pemuda alim seperti dia memiliki tubuh atletis dan perut Sixpack "

" Kyu, kau tidak jatuh hati padanya kan. Aku juga memiliki perut Sixpack " Protes Changmin

" Min, Aku hanya suka padamu jadi jangan khawatir. Tapi dia kuat juga hingga membuat Chullie Hyung kelelahan " Kyuhyun tetap serius mengawasi pasangan Sichul dengan teropongnya sementara Changmin yang sedikit ' tergerak ' dengan adegan Sichul yang dilihatnya tadi memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan panas

" Kyu, Apa kau tidak mau mencoba menikmati suasana indah pulau ini "

" Min, Aku tahu apa yang ada dalam otakmu, bisakah kau menunggu 5 menit lagi sampai aku memastikan Chullie Hyung sudah tertidur "

" Baiklah " Changmin dengan semangat menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang dan berbaring dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Changmin

" Dia memang anak Yunho Hyung " Batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya,

Heechul dan Siwon sedang menikmati sarapan pagi di restoran dekat villa tempat mereka menginap.

" Cindy, makan yang banyak " Siwon meletakkan potongan ayam di piring HeeChul

" Arraseo. Simba, aku ingin melihat pemandangan di atas bukit itu " Heechul menunjuk sebuah bukit kecil dengan banyak pohon dan bunga bermekaran dimana – mana

" Ne, kita kan kesana selesai makan "

Siwon dan Heechul tengah menikmati waktu sarapan berdua mereka saat ada suara seorang namja yang sedikit menganggu waktu berdua mereka.

" Maaf permisi, bisakah kami duduk disini " Tanya Changmin sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan di sampingnya ada Kyuhyun yang berdiri sambil tersenyum

" Bukankah masih banyak tempat kosong " Gerutu Heechul sebelum melihat wajah namja tersebut

" Kalian " Heechul membulatkan matanya melihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin berada di hadapannya

" Chullie Hyung, nanti matamu akan jatuh kalau kau terus melotot " Goda Kyuhyun

" Jadi bisakah kami duduk bersama kalian? " Tanya Changmin

" Tentu saja, silahkan " Siwon dengan sopan mempersilahkan keduanya duduk

" Simba, kenapa kau mengijinkan mereka duduk disini " Heechul melotot pada Siwon

" Masih banyak tempat kosong, kalian cari saja tempat lain " Kata Heechul dingin

" Waduh jahatnya, Chullie Hyung mengusir kami " Kata Changmin dengan wajah sedih

" Ani, kalian bisa makan disini bersama kami " Siwon kembali mempersilahkan mereka duduk

" Gomawo " Ucap Kyuhyun dan Changmin dengan suara ceria berbeda dengan tadi

" Kau terbujuk dengan sandiwara mereka, Simba " Gerutu Heechul sambil makan

" Sandiwara apa ,Hyung. Kami berdua kan tidak bisa berakting "

" Pembohong "

" Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan disini? " Tanya Siwon

" Berlibur " Jawab Kyuhyun singkat

" Chullie Hyung, aku ingin makan ikan itu " Pinta Changmin dengan manja pada Heechul

" Ikan ini? " Tanya Heechul sambil menujuk ikan bakar di hadapannya

" Kau bisa makan milikku, Minnie-ah " Tawar Siwon

" Ani, aku maunya milik Chullie Hyung bukan milikmu " Jawab Changmin dingin

" Jaga nada bicaramu dengan suamiku, makan ini " Heechul meletakkan ikan bakar miliknya di piring Changmin

" Gomawo, Hyung "

" Chullie Hyung, aku juga mau " Rengek Kyuhyun

" Agh, kau ini ikut – ikut saja. Makan ini " Meskipun mengomel tapi Heechul tetap membagi ikan bakar miliknya dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun

" Cindy, makan ini " Siwon menyuapi Heechul dengan ikan bakar miliknya dan hal itu menimbulkan pandangan tidak suka dari Changkyu

" Chullie Hyung bisa makan sendiri, Siwon-shi " Protes Kyuhyun

" Kalian bisa memanggilku Hyung "

" Kami tidak mau " Tolak keduanya

" Kalian harus mau memanggilnya Hyung karena dia adalah suamiku " Perintah Heechul

" Baik, Chullie Hyung " Jawab keduanya pasrah karena jarang bisa melawan Heechul yang sangat mereka sayangi.

" Setelah ini kalian mau kemana, Hyung ? " Tanya Kyuhyun

" Kami akan " Siwon berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun namun tidak jadi karena Kyuhyun langsung memotong jawabannya

" Aku bertanya pada Chullie Hyung "

" Aku atau Siwon yang menjawab sama saja " Kata Heechul sambil minum

" Hah..jadi kalian mau kemana H...Hyu...Hyung ?" Kyuhyun kelihatan sangat tidak rela memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan Hyung

" Kami akan pergi ke bukit, Cindy bilang dia ingin melihat pemandangan bukit tersebut " Jawab Siwon dengan senyuman.

" Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu kami permisi, Terima kasih makanannya Chullie Hyung. Tenang saja kami yang traktir " Kyuhyun menarik Changmin dan berjalan pergi

" Tunggu, aku belum selesai makan " Protes Changmin yang tangannya ditarik paksa Kyuhyun

" Kau sudah selesai makan, sekarang kita harus menyewa peralatan mendaki, Min " Kata Kyuhyun cuek

" Sepertinya mereka tidak begitu menyukaiku " Keluh Siwon setelah kepergian ChangKyu

" Mereka hanya iri, Simba. Mereka bertingkah seperti itu karena mereka belum mengenalmu, Mereka berdua sebenarnya sangat baik "

" Sepertinya mereka berdua sangat menyayangimu, Cindy? "

" Mereka berdua yatim piatu. Mereka anak dari kenalan Appaku yang meninggal , Orangtua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Mereka hidup seorang diri dengan harta yang melimpah. Aku dan JaeJoong adalah teman sejak kecil meskipun aku lebih tua darinya. Kami memutuskan menganggap Changmin dan Kyuhyun sebagai anggota keluarga kami meskipun kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Changmin tinggal bersama JaeJoong dan Kyuhyun bersamaku sampai usia mereka 17 tahun. Setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal dan mengurus warisan yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tua mereka. Mereka berdua memiliki otak cerdas jadi bukan masalah besar bagi mereka untuk menjalankan bisnis di usia semuda itu "

" Tapi kenapa aku tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini, Cindy? "

" Karena kami merahasiakan hal ini "

" Kenapa dirahasiakan? "

" Karena aku dan JaeJoong tidak ingin mereka berdua terus mengingat kejadian buruk dalam hidup mereka "

" Apa mereka berdua sepasang kekasih ?"

" Ne, mereka memang sepasang kekasih. Meskipun kadang tingkah mereka agak jahil dan konyol tapi mereka saling melindungi satu sama lain "

" Cindy, Aku tidak salah memilihmu sebagai istriku "

" Wae? " Tanya Heechul

" Meski terlihat keras tapi sebenarnya kau berhati lembut "

" Gombal " Heechul tersenyum mendengar perkataan Siwon

.

.

.

Siwon dan Heechul berjalan mendaki bukit sambil menikmati pemandangan berbagai bunga yang bermekaran di sepanjang sisi jalan.

" Indahnya " Guman Heechul

" Kau lebih indah, Chullie " Goda Siwon

" Kenapa kau suka sekali merayuku? "

" Becasue i love you "

" Gombal " Gerutu Heechul dengan wajah tidak suka

" Yun, Foto aku disini " Pinta JaeJoong pada Yunho yang sibuk memetik bunga

" Setelah aku memetik dua bunga lagi, Boo "

" Palliii " Rengek JaeJoong dengan manja

" Hai, Hyung " Sapa JaeJoong saat melihat Heechul dan Siwon

" Oh, Hai, Jae " Jawab Heechul refleks tanpa melihat wajah JaeJoong

" Hai, Siwon "

" Anyeong " Sapa Siwon sopan sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya

" JaeJoong " Otak Heechul mulai sadar dan berbalik

" Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? " Tanya Heechul

" Berlibur " Jawab Jaejoong yang tengah berpose imut sambil merangkul bunga hasil petikan Yunho

" Yun, sejak kapan kalian berada disini? " Tanya Heechul

" Sejak kemarin, Hyung. Bisa dibilang ini acara berlibur sambil survei lokasi bulan madu yang romantis " Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum dan terus memotret JaeJoong

" Chullie Hyung, Sini berfoto denganku " JaeJoong menarik tubuh Heechul dan memeluknya

" Smile " Yunho memberi aba – aba kalau dia akan memotret dan secara otomatis tubuhnya bergerak dan berpose di depan kamera

" Yun, foto aku dengan Simba, Ne " Heechul menarik tangan Siwon

" Ne, Hyung "

" Kami siap, Yun " Heechul memberitahu Yunho agar memotret Siwon yang tengah memeluknya sambil memegang seikat bunga

" Nice, Picture " Guman Yunho

" Cindy, Bisakah kita berfoto bersama mereka berdua "

" Tentu saja, Simba. Tapi siapa yang akan memegang kameranya? "

" Chullie Hyung, Apa kau tak tahu bahwa kita bisa menggunakan fasilitas self timer di kamera ini "

" Ya, Yun. Aku dan JaeJoong adalah orang yang narsis tentu saja kami tahu. Kalau menggunakan mode itu hasilnya tidak begitu bagus "

" Percayalah padaku " Yunho meletakkan kameranya di salah satu puncak pagar. Setelah selesai mengatur waktunya dia segera berlari ke tempat Sichul dan JaeJoong yang sudah siap berpose

" Yun, Palliwa " Teriak JaeJoong

" Klik "

" Coba aku lihat hasilnya " Siwon mendekati kamera dan memeriksa hasil gambarnya

" Bagaimana hasilnya, Siwonie? " Tanya JaeJoong

" Miring " Siwon dengan wajah kecewa menunjukkan layar gambar mereka yang tertangkap layar kamera dalam keadaan miring

" Sudah kubilang kalian tidak percaya. Kita minta bantuan orang itu saja " Heechul menunjuk sepasang namja yang memakai topi dan kacamata hitam

" Permisi, Bisakah kami meminta bantuan kalian untuk memotret kami sebentar "

" Sure, Chullie Hyung " Jawab namja dengan suara Huskynya

" Nugu-ya? " Tanya Heechul

" Chullie Hyung, itu Suie dan Yoochun " JaeJoong memeluk tubuh Junsu

" ... " Yoochun dan Junsu melepaskan kacamata mereka dan tersenyum nyengir

" Kenapa kalian juga berada disini? " Tanya Heechul

" Kami sedang jalan – jalan " Jawab Junsu polos

" Entah mengapa aku berpikir ini suatu kebetulan yang aneh kalian semua berlibur di tempat yang sama " Gerutu Heechul

" Sudahlah, Chullie Hyung bukankah kebetulan bisa saja terjadi kapanpun dan dimanapun " Hibur Yunho

" Ya, dengan perbandingan 1 : 10.000 "

" Kalian ingin difoto atau tidak? " Tanya Yoochun yang sudah bersiap memotret mereka sejak tadi

" Tentu saja " Jawab Heechul tegas sambil memeluk erat tangan Siwon

" Smile " Teriak Yoochun

" Cindy, kurasa ini akan jadi bulan madu yang agak ramai " Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum memandang kamera

" Kurasa juga begitu " jawab Heechul

" Jae, jangan bilang padaku kalau di puncak bukit ini sudah ada Changmin dan Kyuhyun " Tanya Heechul pada JaeJoong yang akan berfoto dengan Yoochun

" Mereka berdua memang sudah berada diatas sejak tadi, Hyung. Kalau tidak percaya ini sms dari Changmin " JaeJoong menunjukkan sms yang dikirimkan Changmin pada JaeJoong tentang dimana dia berada saat ini.

" Pasti mereka sengaja melakukan ini " Gerutu Heechul dalam hati

" Cindy, kita lanjutkan perjalanannya " Siwon menggenggam tangan Heechul dan mulai berjalan menuju puncak bukit kecil tersebut dengan rombongan Yunjae dan Yoosu. Setelah berjalan kurang lebih 20 menit yang penuh dengan perjuangan, karena Heechul bukanlah orang yang suka mendaki karena membuatnya berkeringat. Dan dia membenci hal itu.

" Akhirnya sampai juga " Heechul menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahinya

" Hyungdeul, kalian lama " Ejek Changmin sambil meminum coklat panas dan di sebelahnya Kyuhyun sedang tidur dalam pangkuan Changmin

" Kami berjalan dengan kecepatan manusia normal, Min " Jawab JaeJoong yang segera duduk di samping Changmin

" Oh, Itu semua karena kalian sudah tua "

" Shim Changmin " JaeJoong meninggikan suaranya sambil memukul punggung Changmin

" Aww, Hyung. Appo " Changmin mengelus punggungnya yang baru saja mendapat tanda sayang dari JaeJoong

" Ya, Kalian. Sssst, Kyuhyun sedang tidur " Heechul memberi tanda keduanya untuk diam dan menikmati suasana dalam diam karena tidak ingin Kyuhyun terbangun

" Perhatian sekali " Goda Siwon

" Kalau dia bangun, akan jadi masalah buat kita semua. Dia akan mulai mengomel terus " Kata Heechul cuek

" Siapa yang mengomel, Chullie Hyung " Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya sambil meregangkan otot – otot di tubuhnya

" Bukankah dia mirip dengan Chullie Hyung, Siwonie? " Tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun

" Mereka memang sedikit mirip "

" Siapa yang kau bilang mirip dengan namja cerewet seperti dia " Protes Kyuhyun dan Heechul sambil meunjuk satu sama lain

" See, bukankah mereka kompak " Goda Yunho

" Yun/ Yunho Hyung " Protes Heechul dan Kyuhyun bersamaan sehingga menggundang gelak tawa dari yang lain

" Kyuhyun, Pakai jaket ini " Changmin menyerahkan jaket berwarna hitam pada Kyuhyun

" Thank's " Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Changmin

" Wah, Changminnie kau perhatian sekali " Goda Junsu dengan suara lumba – lumbanya

" Aku tidak ingin dipuji olehmu, Suie Hyung "

" Wae, aku kan tidak bermaksud buruk padamu "

" Entah kenapa aku selalu ingin bertengkar denganmu, kalau aku melihat wajah polosmu, Hyung. Kau bisa mengerti kan Chunnie Hyung? " Changmin meminta persetujuan Yoochun yang hanya tersenyum.

" Semuanya, bagaimana kalau kita berfoto bersama. Foto sebagai keluarga " Usul JaeJoong yang disambut antusias semuanya.

" Sayang sekali, Chansung tidak bisa datang kesini juga " Yoochun memasang wajah kecewa

" Kenapa dia tidak bisa datang? " Tanya Siwon

" Dia sedang ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan di luar negeri "

" Suie, Apa kalian semua janjian untuk berlibur kesini? " Tanya Heechul sambil memeluk pundak Junsu

" Ani, Hyung. Kami semua pergi kesini karena kami mendapatkan hadiah tiket gratis dari Kyuhyun dan Changmin " Jawab Junsu polos

" Ya, Suie Hyung. Apa yang kukatakan tentang menjaga rahasia " Protes Changmin

" Ah, Aku kelepasan "

" Sudah terlambat untuk menyesal " Gerutu Changmin

" Tidak perlu memarahi Suie, karena aku bisa menebak rencana dalam kepala kecilmu, Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun " Heechul membela Junsu

.

.

.

Setelah puas berjalan – jalan mengelilingi bukit kecil yang indah Heechul dan Siwon bermaksud kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat sebentar dan berganti baju lalu pergi ke Spa untuk memanjakan diri atau lebih tepatnya memanjakan Heechul.

" Bukannya kalian mau kembali ke penginapan. Kenapa masih mengikuti kami " Protes Heechul yang melihat Yunjae, Yoosu dan Changkyu masih terus mengikuti mereka

" Kami tidak mengikuti kalian. Ini memang jalan menuju penginapan kami. Kami semua menginap di sebelah kamar milik kalian " Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum nakalnya

" Selamat beristirahat, Hyung " ChangKyu pamit dan berjalan dengan senyuman lebar menuju kamar mereka yang terletak persis di sebelah kamar Heechul dan Siwon.

" Kami juga mau tidur, Bye Hyung " Pamit Yoosu

" Selamat bersenang – senang, Siwon " Yunho mengucapkannya sambil melambaikan tangannya

" YA, JUNG YUNHO " Teriak Heechul

" Cindy, pelankan suaramu "

" ... "

" Bukankah kau ingin menikmati Spa denganku, kalau kau tidak diam nanti mereka mengetahui tujuan kita selanjutnya " Bisik Siwon di telinga Heechul

" Simba, ternyata kau nakal juga " Heechul mencubit pelan pinggang Siwon

.

.

.

Siwon dan Heechul keluar dari kamar mereka dengan sangat hati – hati dan pelan. Mereka tidak ingin kegiatan yang seharusnya menjadi hal yang romantis jadi berantakan karena kehadiran orang ketiga.

" Simba, sepertinya mereka semua sudah tidur " Bisik Heechul saat mereka berhasil keluar dari kamar dan sampai di tempat Spa dengan aman.

" Ne, Kurasa kau benar " Siwon melihat sekelilingnya mencari keberadaan wajah – wajah yang mungkin dikenalnya

" Simba, Aku ingin berendam air panas "

" Sendirian? "

" Pabo, tentu saja denganmu "

Siwon dan Heechul sudah berganti pakaian dan bersiap berendam di dalam kolam air panas berkapasitas 6 orang dalam ruangan tertutup bernuansa alami.

" Ahhh " Desah Heechul begitu memasukkan tubuhnya dalam kolam

" Hanya ada kita berdua disini " Siwon memeluk tubuh Heechul dari belakang

" Bukankah itu bagus " Goda Heechul sambil membasahi tubuhnya dengan air panas

" Ne, Karena aku tidak ingin orang lain melihat tubuhmu yang penuh dengan Kissmark buatanku " Siwon mengucapkannya dengan wajah sedikit merah karena malu

" Oh, Aku sampai lupa dengan hal itu " Heechul menutupi dada dan lehernya dengan kedua tangannya

" Cindy, Gwencahana hanya ada kita disini. Lagipula kalau ada orang datang aku akan menyembunyikan dirimu dalam pelukanku " Rayu Siwon sambil mengeluarkan senyuman andalannya

" Jinjja, Simba, rasakan ini " Heechul memukul – mukul permukaan kolam sehingga percikan airnya mengenai tubuh Siwon

" Cindy " Siwon menarik tangan Heechul dan memeluknnya

" Simba " Heechul menatap lurus mata coklat Siwon, perlahan tapi pasti wajah keduanya semakin mendekat. Heechul menutup matanya karena mengetahui Siwon akan menciumnya. Dengan lembut Siwon mengecup bibir Heechul dan mulai menghisapnya, begitu pula Heechul yang mulai membalas ciuman Heechul

" Maaf, dilarang berciuman di depan umum " Tiba – tiba terdengar suara Changmin yang membuat Heechul dan Siwon menghentikan ciuman mereka

" A..apa yang kau lakukan disini, Min " Tanya Heechul yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh besar Siwon

" Kami akan berendam. Benar kan, Kyu? " Tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun

" Ah, Ne " Jawab Kyuhyun canggung dengan wajah sedikit merah karena malu setelah melihat Heechul dan Siwon berciuman secara langsung. Changmin bersikap biasa karena dia sering melihat Appa dan Ummanya yaitu JaeJoong dan Yunho berciuman ratusan kali. Beda dengan Kyuhyun yang jarang sekali melihat kegiatan semacam itu.

" Kalian mau berendam? "

" Bukan, kami mau menyelam "

" Kalian bisa berendam bersama kami " Kata Siwon sopan

" Simba " Heechul melotot pada Siwon

" Gwenchana, Cindy. Bukankah mereka kenalanmu "

" Hah...aku tidak bisa menang melawanmu, Simba " Desah Heechul pasrah.

Changmin menuntun Kyuhyun dengan sabar memasuki kolam air panas. Kyuhyun terlihat malu – malu berendam bersama Siwon dan Heechul dalam keadaan setengah telanjang ( mereka hanya mengenakan celana renang ). Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah saat melihat otot dada dan perut Sixpack Siwon, Dan Changmin yang menyadari hal itu terlihat tidak suka.

" Kyu, kalau kau tidak kuat dengan suhu kolam ini, kau bisa pindah ke kolam yang suhunya lebih rendah " Saran Heechul yang melihat wajah Kyuhyun memerah

" Ani, Gwenchana, Hyung " Jawab Kyuhyun sambil terpaksa tersenyum

" Kyu, Kau benar tidak apa – apa? " Tanya Changmin sambil memeluk pundak Kyuhyun

" Ne, Min. Gwenchana "

" Cindy, aku pijat pundakmu " Siwon memijat pundak Heechul dengan pelan tapi bertenaga, Heechul terlihat menikmatinya sampai lupa untuk menutupi leher dan dadanya

" Waow, Badai Kissmark yang dahsyat, Chullie Hyung " Komentar Kyuhyun dengan mata membulat

" Aish, aku lupa " Heechul dngan cepat kembali bersembunyi di belakang Siwon

" Sudah terlambat untuk menyembunyikannya, Hyung. Kami sudah melihat semuanya " Kata Changmin datar

" Ini semua salahmu, Simba " Gerutu Heechul sambil memukul pelan punggung Siwon

" Mian, aku peluk untuk menutupinya " Siwon berniat memeluk Heechul namun di tolaknya karena ada Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

" Ani, tidak di hadapan mereka berdua "

" Gwenchana, Hyung. Aku pernah melihat yang lebih parah dari itu " Changmin berusaha menghibur Heechul yang malu

" Benarkah? " Tanya Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan wajah tak percaya

" Ne, Bisa dibilang cukup sering "

" Katakan padaku siapa itu? " Tanya Siwon yang tertarik dengan perkataan Changmin sedangkan Heechul hanya diam karena dia mengetahui dengan jelas siapa orang yang dimaksud Changmin.

" JaeJoong Hyung " Jawab Changmin singkat

" Mereka berdua ?" Tanya Siwon

" Ne, Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Yunho Hyung melakukannya tapi tanda yang dia buat benar – benar banyak " Changmin menjelaskan sambil menujukkan letak Kissmark yang pernah dia lihat pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun

" Plak " Heechul memukul kepala Changmin

" Hyuung " Protes Changmin sambil melihat Heechul

" Jangan bocorkan aib mereka, Min "

" Hyung, suamimu bertanya tentu saja aku harus menjawabnya " Changmin berusaha membela diri

" Seharusnya kau tahu mana yang boleh dan tidak boleh dikatakan " Heechul berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kyuhyun hingga membuat wajahnya benar – benar merah.

" Kyu, Gwenchana? " Changmin sedikit panik melihat wajah merah Kyuhyun

" Wajahnya semerah tomat, cepat bawa dia pergi dari sini sebelum pingsan, Min " Perintah Heechul

" Ne, Hyung " Changmin mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang hanya diam

" Min, pastikan dia tidur setelah ini " Teriak Heechul pada Changmin yang setengah berlari menuju pintu keluar

" Arraseo, Hyung . Kami pergi " Pamit Changmin

" Apa yang kau bisikkan di telinga Kyuhyun, Cindy? " Tanya Siwon yang hanya bisa diam karena terkejut melihat Changmin panik karena Kyuhyun

" Aku bilang padanya, ' Awas, kalau kau sampai melakukan hal itu dengan Changmin. Kau harus berhati – hati dengannya, meskipun terlihat pendiam tapi dia itu mesum sama seperti Yunho '. Lalu wajahnya berubah jadi merah "

" Cindy, kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu padanya " Tanya Siwon dengan tatapan tak percaya

" Aku mengatakannya karena aku tahu Kyuhyun itu pemalu. Dia jarang sekali mau membicarakan hal – hal seperti ini. Meskipun aku yakin Changmin sudah ' memakannya habis ' " Kata Heechul panjang lebar

" Kau yakin sekali kalau dia itu pemalu "

" Aku tahu bagaimana sifat Kyuhyun karena aku sudah bersamanya sejak dia kecil, Simba "

" Oh "

" Simba? "

" Ne "

" Lanjutkan pijatanmu tadi " Perintah Heechul dengan cueknya

" Aigooo " Siwon mencubit gemas pipi Heechul yang bersikap manja dan semaunya sendiri tapi itulah daya tarik seorang Kim Heechul yang paling besar.

.

.

.

" Min, Kita tidak mengikuti Chullie Hyung lagi? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memakan Ice Cream di pinggir jalan

" Mau mengikuti mereka bagaimana, sekarang mereka ada dimana saja kita tidak tahu "

" Kita masih tidur lelap saat mereka pergi " Kyuhyun mengambil satu sendok besar Ice Cream, namun karena kurang hati – hati jadinya sedikit belepotan

" Kau tidur nyenyak sekali, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu " Tanpa aba – aba Changmin langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun lalu menjilat sisa Ice Cream di ujung bibir Kyuhyun.

" Min " Mata Kyuhyun membulat, Dia bingung harus memasang wajah seperti apa dengan tingkah Changmin barusan

" Ice Cream ini rasanya enak " Changmin tersenyum puas melihat wajah bingung sekaligus malu Kyuhyun.

" Min, Kau menjilatnya " Batin Kyuhyun

" Sudah kuduga, Meskipun pendiam tapi dia memang agresif " Komentar Heechul yang tidak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin saat sedang berbelanja.

" Dia romantis " Siwon memuji Changmin

" Menjilat bibir orang di pinggir jalan, bukan ide bagus. Bisa – bisa dia disangka maniak oleh orang sekitar "

" Kau iri, Cindy? "

" Ani, Hah. Kenapa harus bertemu mereka lagi di pagi yang indah ini " Gerutu Heechul

" Nikmati saja, bukankah ini kota kecil jadi wajar kalau kita bertemu mereka "

" Kau benar " Heechul menarik tangan Siwon dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan belanja mereka. Heechul dan Siwon memasuki sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai oleh – oleh khas pulau JeJu.

" Kau ingin membelikan oleh – oleh untuk temanmu ? " Tanya Siwon sambil menemani Heechul yang sedang srius memilih beberapa barang

" Ani, bukankah mereka semua berada disini. Jadi aku tidak perlu membelikan mereka apapun "

" Lalu, untuk siapa Souvenir ini ? "

" Ayahmu " Jawab Heechul singkat, mendengar jawaban Heechul raut wajah Siwon berubah jadi sedikit tegang

" Kau tidak perlu membelikan apapun untuknya " Siwon mengambil Souvenir yang dipegang Heechul, meletakkannya lalu menarik Heechul keluar dari toko

" Simba, Ada apa denganmu? "

" Cindy, sebaiknya kau tidak membicarakan tentang ayahku. Dan aku juga tidak ingin kau bertemu dengannya, Dia bukanlah orang yang baik, Cindy "

" Simba, dia ayahmu. Jangan mengatakan hal yang buruk tentangnya " Heechul membelai lembut pipi Siwon yang terlihat gelisah

" Kau, kau belum mengenalnya " Siwon diam begitupun Heechul, mereka berdua larut dalam pikirannya masing – masing. Namun suara pertengkaran beberapa namja membuat mereka tersadar

" YA, SUDAH KUBILANG BERIKAN NOMER HANDPHONEU PADAKU, BOCAH LUCU " Teriak seorang Pria berbadan besar pada Kyuhyun

" Aku tidak mau " Jawab Kyuhyun lantang

" YA, Dasar bocah. Bisakah kau bersikap lebih sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu "

" Bukankah kau yang lebih dahulu bersikap tidak sopan pada kami " Changmin berdiri di depan Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Pria yang berusaha menggoda Kyuhyun

" Badan kurus sepertimu mau melawanku " Tantang pria berbadan besar tersebut

" Memang kau bisa melawanku " Kata Changmin dengan wajah serius

" Hah, kau meremehkanku, Bocah "

" Jangan panggil aku bocah "

" Kau memang masih bocah, lalu apa aku harus memanggilmu bocah tengik "

" Kau " Changmin bermaksud melayangkan pukulan pada pria kurang ajar tersebut namun tangannya ditahan oleh Siwon yang entah muncul darimana.

" Berkelahi di tempat umum bukanlah hal baik untuk dilakukan " Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum pada pria besar tersebut

" Ya, lepaskan aku " Changmin berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Siwon namun gagal. Si pria besar tersebut mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari saku jaketnya dan berusaha menusuk Siwon. Namun gagal karena Siwon melihatnya dan dengan sigap menahan tangan pria itu dengan tangan kirinya.

" Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu bila jadi dirimu " Kata Siwon tenang

" Coba saja " Pria tersebut berusaha menggerakkan tangannya namun tidak bisa karena Siwon memegangnya erat atau bisa dibilang meremas lengan pria itu.

" Bila jadi kau, aku akan pergi sekarang sebelum terlambat " Siwon tersenyum tapi dengan pandangan seakan ingin membunuh pada pria besar itu.

" Kau " Pria tersebut kelihatan ketakutan dengan pandangan Siwon lalu pergi

" YA, Lepaskan tanganku "

" Ah, Maafkan aku, Changmin – ah. Beruntung sekali pria tersebut mau pergi " Siwon melepaskan tangan Changmin dan memandangnya sambil tersenyum .

" Kyu, Gwenchana ? " Tanya Heechul pada Kyuhyun yang bersembunyi di belakang Changmin

" Gwenchana, Hyung " Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya

" Apa yang terjadi? "

" Pria itu tiba – tiba datang dan bertanya aneh – aneh padaku. Karena aku merasa terganggu, aku menyuruhnya pergi tapi dia tidak mau jadi Changmin menolongku "

" Gwenchana, Kyu. Gwenchana " Heechul memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih shock

" Kyuhyun-ah, Semuanya baik – baik saja " Siwon tersenyum pada Kyuhyun

" Siapa sebenarnya orang ini, kenapa pria itu begitu ketakutan setelah melihatnya " Batin Changmin yang masih berdiri dan tidak berhenti menatap Siwon sejak tadi

" Min " Panggil Kyuhyun

" Kyu, Gwenchana " Changmin segera memeluk Kyuhyun

" Sebaiknya kau membawanya kembali ke hotel " Saran Siwon

" Begitu juga dengan kita " Heechul berusaha bersikap tenang tapi Siwon dapat melihat kekhawatiran di matanya. Heechul dan Siwon berjalan dibelakang Changmin yang sedang memeluk Kyuhyun sambil berjalan.

" Cindy, kenapa kau terlihat khawatir? " Tanya Siwon

" Simba, Aku belum pernah bercerita padamu. Kyuhyun menderita trauma, setelah kecelakaan mobil yang dialaminya "

" Dia bersama orangtuanya dalam kecelakaan itu? "

" Ne, dia adalah satu – satunya yang selamat dalam kecelakaan mengerikan itu "

" Berapa usianya saat itu, Cindy? "

" 4 tahun "

" Oh, My God " Siwon menatap iba Kyuhyun yang berjalan di depannya

" Dia jadi linglung saat melihat orang memegang pisau dan juga jadi sangat ketakutan bila melihat kecelakaan dan darah "

" I see " Siwon bberjalan sambil memeluk tubuh Heechul

Changmin menoleh kebelakang dan memandang Siwon yang sedang memeluk Heechul dengan sayang

" Siapa dia sebenarnya? " Tanya Changmin dalam hati

Siwon yang menyadari tatapan Changmin hanya tersenyum

.

.

.


End file.
